Brewing
Brewing potions is one of the ways to increase the Alchemy skill. Brewing Like vanilla Minecraft, a Brewing Stand is required to make potions (can be bought from Alchemist for 30 coins). There are some notable differences to how brewing works in Skyblock, such as: *Brewing does not require Blaze Powder *The brewing stand uses a custom UI, and you can hover over the colored panels to see time remaining (20s total) *Potion duration is affected by your Alchemy skill *Enchanted items caused stronger potions To brew a potion, you must add either a 1-3 Water Bottles (to make an awkward potion) or Awkward Potions (to make other potions) or one of the Bartender's Brews (as a replacement for awkward potion) to the bottom slots (doing 3 at once is most efficient), and then add the ingredients to the top slot, and then wait for it to brew. You can tell it's brewing based on the middle panels turning yellow (and you can see the time left by hovering over them). By default, potions last 3 minutes (plus alchemy bonus), and the default level of potions depends on if you used an enchanted form of the base ingredient. Modifiers After creating potions, you can add certain additional items to them to boost or alter their effect (with enchanted versions increasing effects). Each effect can be combined with the others, although each effect can only be applied once. *'Duration' - This sets the duration of an item to a specific value (affected by alchemy level), with splash potions having half the value. **Redstone: Sets duration to 8 minutes **Enchanted Redstone: Sets duration to 16 minutes **Enchanted Redstone Block: Sets duration to 40 minutes **Enchanted Redstone Lamp: Sets duration to 16 minutes + raises the level by 3; counts as both a redstone and glowstone additive (so cannot be stacked) *'Level' **Glowstone Dust: Increases level by 1 **Enchanted Glowstone Dust: Increases level by 2 **Enchanted Glowstone: Increases level by 3 **Enchanted Redstone Lamp: Sets duration to 16 minutes + raises the level by 3; counts as both a redstone and glowstone additive (so cannot be stacked) *'Splash potions' **Gunpowder converts potions into splash potions but causes the duration to be halved. **Enchanted Gunpowder converts potions into splash potions, with no penalties (doesn't matter if boosting duration with redstone, the boost has the penalty applied anyways). Brews The Bartender and the Melancholic Viking sell brews that can be used instead of awkward potions to boost the stat of a potion. These boosts only work on potions that already have the stat, and any percentage boost is to the potion's stats, not the player's. Potions Potions are brewed on a brewing stand and give time-limited buffs or debuffs when used. You can only have 3 effects at once including the effect given by talismans i.e. the night vision talisman gives night vision which takes up one place. The only way to bypass this is mob inflicted effects such as the wither effect in the end. Drinking milk will remove all effects including the ones temporarily affecting you from talismans. When you die, the potion effect will be removed! Base potions Vanilla Potions Vanilla potions have no unlock requirement to use before brewing. Non-Vanilla Potions Non-brewable potions The following potions cannot be brewed and must be obtained in other ways. However, they can still have their level/duration increased using redstone/glowstone, like normal potions (which is highly advised). They can also be made into splash potions like normal potions. Category:Work in progress Category:Potions